A very OC story
by PhoenixOfAshes
Summary: A story in which you send me OCs and I write about them, simple as that, more inside.
1. Not Chapter 1

Hi, PhoenixOfAshes here. This is an idea I got from Girl Poseidon, so credit to her I suppose. Anyway, what you do is leave a review of PM me with an OC you make up, and I insert it into this story, if you want to check my writing stile look at my other story and if you think I deserve your OC(s) send them in. All I need is any information you think is important and anything you don't enclose I will make up. Note: I may have to change you OC a little and if they are to over powered I will change that to unless you have a good reason not to.

Thank you for your time

PhoenixOfAshes


	2. I Am So Confused (Chapter 1)

You know a really bad way to start a day? Running for your life. Yup, it was Sunday morning, the snow was cold, the clouds where the warmth and colour of milk and I should be in the orphanage finding excuses as to why I definitely should not be doing homework. What I should not have been doing was running away from a one eyed monster, yes, you heard that correctly, ONE EYED, that means it had one eye, right in the middle of its forehead, don't worry, it gets weirder.

You see, I had always been a little different, my name is Stephanie Hale, my parents died when I was a kid and I grew up in Redvill Orphanage. That's not the worst bit, because, as far as I can tell, all my dentists are blind, I mean, how can you miss the unnaturally pointy, long, all-out creepy, teeth when staring into someone's mouth? That's not all, last time I checked (not that I check often) red eyes where not natural, nor where the ears, but more on that later, maybe they thought I was wearing contacts.

Anyway, back to being chased by a one-eyed monster. I ran down the sweet, peaceful, country road, it looked way more sinister when running for your life. I kicked off my left shoe and kept running, I wasn't really a run away type of girl, I preferred to stand and fight, but last time I stood and fought I lost a shoe, running one-shoed is hard. I veered off into the snow coved woods, branches grabbing at my arms, a particularly prickly tree snatched at my jacket, shaking it off I was left only in my black tank top, great, just great.

Tripping over a root I fell to the ground, the snow cushioned my fall but was also absolutely freezing. I had decided this was how I was going to die, the cold slowly killing me, that is if I survive the monster, when a silver arrow flew threw the air, impaling itself into a tree above me, dumping a load of snow onto my head. Once I had shaken the snow off the monster was nowhere to be seen. My savours gathered around me, they where all girls, ages ranging from a 10 year old prising the arrow from a tree to a 16 year old holding a hand out to help me, ignoring the hand I stood up,

"What the hell is going on?"

The girl who tried to help me up smiled, "I'm Lucy, and we," she gestured to the five other girls, "Are the Hunters of Artemis."

"What?"

Lucy sighed, "Okay, we're just a scout party, come, we'll take you back to our camp."

 _-This thing brakes lines...wow-_

Once we had made it back to the Hunters camp I had decided that this was the most confused I had ever been, and that included the time I tried to learn algebra (and decided maths was the work of the devil). Gods? Goddesses? What?

I walked faster to catch up with Lucy, "If Artemis, like, _the_ Artemis is real, then were is she? You said you where taking me to Thalia, not Artemis."

Lucy flinched, "Artemis...is... we don't know where she is, she made some... mistakes, and... well... her and her brother have not been seen since. Thalia is second in command, she's our leader until Artemis comes back."

I followed Lucy into a tent, a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes introduced herself as Thalia, and sat me down on a chair, we talked for over an hour about gods, goddesses, Camp Half-Blood, and many other demigod related stuff. I finally gathered up the courage to ask Thalia who she thought my godly parent was, she looked at me and said, "I don't know, I suppose you'll be claimed when you reach camp."

Thalia sounded like she had a very good idea who my dad was.

The silence stretched on until Thalia stood up, "It's late, you can share a tent with one of the girls and, tomorrow, we'll get you to camp."

The next morning didn't go so well, the Hunters avoided me like a plage, whispering 'Mist' and, 'Her teeth." as well as 'Not possible' and 'How did I not see this?'

It came as a great relief to everyone when two pegisi landed in the snowy clearing, and a boy(,who introduced himself as Harrison Vinson, son of Demeter,) helped me up onto a winged horse, yes, pegisi are winged, they exist, get over it.

Harrison was quiet, which suited the Hunters just fine, of course he was taking me away from them, me with my mist and my teeth and all my impossibilitys, so they probably loved him.

The pegisi landed beside a building, it was huge with baby blue walls and a wraparound deck. It had about four storeys and I presumed this was the Big House Thalia had told me about. On the deck was a centaur, talking to (what I supposed was) a camper. Upon seeing us the centaur walked (trotted?) up to us

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Miss Hale, would you like Aurelia to give you a tour?"

 **Kinda short, how did I go on the Hunters? Did I spell Pegisi right? Is this story a good idea? Give me your thoughts, opinions, your love, your hate, whatever. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **PhoenixOfAshess**


	3. I Do Not Get Any Less Confused(Chapter2)

"We can't have one of her kind at camp."

That was Clarisses argument in a nutshell. 'One of her kind' meant me. The good news? I found out why Thalia was so nervous about my dad. Yes, today I got the big, big news that my dad is a werewolf. Not just any werewolf, _the_ werewolf. My dads name is Lycaon, he was (sorry, is) the first werewolf in Greek mythology, apparently he was a king, does that make me a princess? Anyway, he was the one who killed my family and sent me to Redvill, yup, this guy deserves the 'dad of the year' trophy.

Now the campers were trying to decide what to do with me, it was surprising that they hadn't had any children of 'monsters' yet, maybe my mum was just amazing, I wouldn't know, I barley knew her.

Unlike Clarisse, quite the few people were on my side, the head counsellor of the Apollo cabin for instance (,a girl named Cleo, who became head counsellor after, and I quote, 'that _amazing_ Will Solace ran away to New Rome with that Hades boy.' Man, Aphrodite girls are talkative).

I kinda wished Aurelia was here, she had been the only one who had made any real effort to get to know me. But she had told me she couldn't come, something about her being a legacy and not actually Greek.

Looking up from the napkin I was doodling on, I glanced around the room, they had been arguing for about half an hour straight and it was driving me mad.

"Look, guys, its not like I turn into a werewolf every full moon, I've seen a lot of full moons and I haven't gone fury on anyone yet."

Clarisse glared at me,"So do you normally slice spears in half with your fingernails?"

"Well, no but-"

"Exactly, so unless my spear head being detached from my spear was a trick of the mist, I'd say you powers were still developing."

She was right, I had never been able to slice spears in half, (not that I had had the chance to,) what if I did turn into a werewolf?

Clarisse could tell she had scored a verbal hit, she was about to continue talking when a voice interrupted her.

"Why don't I take her off your hands for a while?"

Spinning around in my chair, I spotted a boy standing almost invisible in the shadows. He looked about my age, and could possibly pass as my brother, we had the same pale skin and black hair. Unlike me, his eyes were an icy blue and slightly obscured by glasses, while mine were a blood red (not as cool as you'd think). The boy was wearing a black trench coat and what looked like a black tie and a white shirt, who wore a tie willingly?

The other campers seemed to recognise him, Clarisse jumped up, "She's staying here Jonathan."

Surprised, I tuned to Clarisse, when had she decided to side with me? If Jonathan noticed her change of side, he didn't show it. Instead, he walked forward and two wolves followed him out from the shadows. Normally I like dogs, but these ones were strange, they stayed close to Jonathan, their black fur seeming to make the room darker, and they looked way smarter then your average wolf. Clarisse glared at them,"Where's the snake?"

Jonathan smirked slightly, "She has a thing against idiots, so I thought it would be best if you two were kept apart."

"Why you little-"

"Clarisse." Chiron made his way over to our side of the table, "What happened Mr Morgans?"

Jonathan tuned his attention to him, "I'm looking for someone."

"What, did daddy give you another hit list?"

"Arianas been kidnapped."

There was a stunned silence, and then... "Ha, Jonathan, I doubt your sister's been kidnapped, and even if she was, why would we care?"

"I'm not asking you to care, I'm asking you to help me find her."

Chiron rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "Very well, this meeting is over, Jonathan, why don't you come with me, Cleo, could you perhaps give Miss Hale an explanation, no doubt she is confused."

Cleo grinned at me, "Sure, you're friends with Aurelia right? I think she's at the archery range, I can explain on the way."

We headed outside, a pale sun poked around the clouds, making the snow sparkle "OK, so that was Jonathan Morgans, he's the son of Thanatos. He and his sister, Ariana, travel the world, finding new demigods, doing jobs for their dad or other gods, sometimes they drop in and say hi, but not often, we don't like them that much you see? 'We' being the camp, but trust me, you should feel glad you met Jonathan first, at least we know he has emotions."

"What did Clarisse mean about 'Hit list'?"

Cleo paused, "Thanatos works for Hades, he collects the souls of the dead, Jonathan and Ariana, they help him, well, mostly Ariana, Jonathan usually just travels around. Oh, here's Aurelia, HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU SHOOT THAT THING!"

Cleo ran off after another camper and I walked over to Aurelia, she asked me what happened and I gladly told her, Cleos explantation was kinda confusing.

I finished my long winded explanation (we ended up discussing what would happen if the Aphrodite girls gave Clarisse a make over, blame the ADHD). And we headed to the dining pavilion, I had almost finished eating when Mr D (who is actually a god, Greeks are weird) stood up.

"Campers, we have another quest! Now, I personally don't care what happens to you lot, but James Megan would like to rescue his sister, Andrea-"

Mr D was about to continue when a red-headed camper with paint spatted jeans and freckles, stood up, green smoke poring from her mouth.

 **You wanted a prophecy? Well ha! I haven't even written one yet. On another note, Jonathan appeared, has my story gotten miraculously better Sam? (I can call you Sam right?) Its Christmas in this lovely country of New Zealand (I think its Christmas everywhere else to) we are going on holiday. There is no Internet where we go on holiday. I can not update.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, I like it, goodbye.**

 **PhoenixOfAshes**


End file.
